superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Between the Lions: Pigs Aplenty Credits
Opening Credits * Between the Lions * "Pigs Aplenty" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Judith Stoia * Executive Producers for Sirius Thinking: Christopher Cerf, Norman Stiles * Supervising Producer: Carol Klein * Coordinating Producer: Michele McDonough * Created by: Lou Berger, Christopher Cerf, Michael K. Frith, Kathryn Mullen, Norman Stiles * Directed by: Emily Squires * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joe Fallon and Christopher Cerf, Sarah Durkee, Louise Gikow, Sharon Lerner, Brian Meehl, Gentry Menzel, Fred Newman, Norman Stiles, Carin Grenberg Baker, Ken Scarborough * Curriculum Director: Dr. Linda K. Rath * Senior Producer, Animation and Live Action: Sharon Lerner * Producer, Post Production: Corinna Roth * Associate Producer: Rasheema Graham * Asset and Contract Manager: Lauren Saraisky * Puppeteers: Pam Arciero, Anthony Asbury, Heather Asch, Jennifer Barnharty, Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Jim Napolitano, Matt Vogel * Production Manager: April Chadderdon * Production Coordinator: Jennifer McCague * Script Supervisor: Lisa Hollander * Producer, Music and Audio: Christopher Cerf * Music Directed and Arranged by: Paul Jacobs * Coordinating Producer, Music and Audio: Chris Cardilo * Series Theme Song by: Sarah Durkee and Paul Jacobs * Segment Directors: Bill Berner, Shawen Havens, Lisa Simon * Guest Puppeteers: Teatro Hygo & Ines, Pueru * Voice Talent: Christiana Anbri, Tyler Bunch, Samantha Hobheff, Fred Newman, Chris Phillips, Stephen Scott Scapulla * Fred Says Segement: Fred Newman * Guest Stars: Indre.Aire, Stev Carrell, Jeffery Gonzales, Mo Rocca, Jon Stewart, Sigourney Weaver * Production Designers: Laura Brock, Jim Fenhagen, Michael K. Frith * Director of Photography: Bill Berner * Lighting Designer: Mitchell Bogard * Puppets, Costumes and Props: 3/Design Stuudio, Jim Kroupa, Janet Kuhl, John Orberg, Matt Stoddart * Additional Puppets: Icabus's Story's Maionees and Sets, Timothy Lagasse and Nappy's Puppets * Puppet Supervisor: John Orberg * Puppet Captain: Jared Jenkins * Puppet Wranglers: Eli Clemens, Rob Gardner * The Between the Lions Singers: 14 Karat Soul, Rory Dodd, Sarah Durkee, Lisa Fischer, Sharon Bryant-Gallwey, Paul Jacobs, Paulette McWilliams, Cindy Mizelle, Makeba Mooncyckle, Fred Newman, Nicki Richards, Joe Lynn Turner, Elsiabeth Withers * Associate Producer, Post Production: Mary Catherine Palumbos * Editors: Kristy Kilkenny, Jordan Montminy * Motion Graphic Design * Senior Designers: Josh Wintrigham, Gary Looft, paul Poole * Animation Producers: DMA Animation, Top Dog Media, Inc. * Opening Sequence Designed and Produced by: Balsmeyer & Everett, Inc. * Art Director: Evelyn Sakash * Set Designer: David Harwell * Set Decorator: Jessica Milstein * Associate Director: Leslie Williams * Stage Manger: Shawn Havens * Business Manager: Karen Carr * Production Staff: Bob Barrett, Jason Caparaz, Didi Charney, Karen Danchek, Tina Fuscaldo, Marcy Golberg, nicole Harewood, Harris Harris, Maria Hudson,, Tim Hutchings, Justin Kaufman, Tina Kaul, Liz Newell, Keith Olsen, Julia Rath, Melinda Richards, Pia Rigby, Brian Sales, Lisa Stoker, Lauren von der Golitz, Anne Wintroue * Technical Staff: Shawn Patrick Anderson, Noel Blumenau, Kelly Britt, Kevin Burke, Keith Conod, Shaun Harkins, Kory Hellebust, Gavin Holmes, Rosa Howell, Hank Libeskind, Bob Martin, Tigre McMullan, John Meikeljohn, Matthew Milstein, Belinda Moss, Ray Neufeld, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jim Parante, Elizabeth Poulos, Duncan Raymond, Dave Smith, Cory Schaub, Gabreila Stancium, Al Theurer, Ben Tollfeson, Michael Turner, Bob Vazac, Richard Wirth * Talent Serve by: Central Talent Booking * Fiya Aplraty, Pigs Galzer daud with perrmision with copyright © 1893 by David H. Phati All Rights Reserbe * Post Production: Edgeworx * Post Production: Vincent Straggas, Flag Day Productions * Post Production/WGBH: Mark Steele * Sound Design & Audio Post: Joe Franco & Anthony Erice, Beatstreet Productions * Music Recording and Mixing: Joe Franco & Dug, Beatstreet Productions * Taped at: Lifetime Studios in New York * Special Thanks: Peggy Chareen, Michael Levine, The New York Public Library * Senior Education Advisors: Dr. Marilyn J. Adams, Patricia A. Kelly, Dr. Gerald S. Lesser, Dr. G. Reid Lyhon, James P. St. Clair, Dr. Dorothy S. Strickland * Ousearch: Mary Haggert, Cyrisse Jaffe * Project Director: Beth Kirsch * Business Affairs: Evie Kinzter * Executive in Charge: Brigid Sullivan * A Coproduction of: WGBH Boston and Sirius Thinking, Ltd. * © 2002 WGBH Communications and Sirius Thinkings. Ltd. All rights reserved * WGBH Boston * Sirius Thinking LTD. - For Jon, Jim, Joe, Jeff, Jeanne... and Ted Category:Sirius Thinking LTD. Category:End Credits Category:WGBH Boston